After the Music Ends
by Kiki102
Summary: In the summer of 1963 I never expected to fall in love but I did. I never expected in a million years that I would find someone who make me feel emotions I didn't even know existed. And all because of that one summer at Kellerman's.
1. Prologue

**Hey, this is my first Dirty Dancing fic. If you've read any of my other fics they are probably NCIS because that's what I write mostly. But I watched Dirty Dancing again last night because I was down and needed something to cheer me up and this popped into my head. I apologise, this prologue is very short but the first chapter will be up as soon as I finish writing it. I'm working on it now! I must admit, I was kinda disappointed in the number of Dirty Dancing fics, they all seem to be about the sequel or prequel or whatever you want to call it.  
**

**Anyway, reviews help me feel better after having my acting universally rejected. (No kidding, and they wonder why people have low confidence?)**

**Christina x**

**PS! I'd appreciate if you tell me who you think is speaking in this prologue. If you get it right I'll tell you and swear you to secrecy.  
**

**XOXOXOX  
**

In the summer of 1963, I never expected to fall in love, but I did.

I never expected that I would find someone who made me want to change my plans.

I never expected that one day my daughter would grow up in the same place I fell in love.

I never expected in a million years that I would find someone who make me feel emotions I didn't even know existed.

And all of that because of one summer at Kellerman's.


	2. Chapter 1

_ Do I have to say the words?_  
_ Do I have to tell the truth?_  
_ Do I have to shout it out?_  
_ Do I have to say a prayer?_  
_ Must I prove to you how good we are together?_  
_ Do I have to say the words_**  
-"Do I have to say the words?", Bryan Adams**

**XOXOXOX  
**

Baby leaned over her notes, trying to concentrate. She had an exam at the end of the week to check her progress which she had to pass. The doorbell rang but she ignored it. Two minutes later and it rang again, this time louder. Whoever it was, was not going away. Baby sighed and pulled herself to her feet, walking through the tiny apartment to the door.  
"Why didn't you answer?" her best friend Rita Munroe asked as soon as she opened the door.  
"I was studying," Baby replied. Rita rolled her eyes before inviting herself in.  
"You spend too much time studying Baby," she said, helping herself to a drink. Baby smiled, shaking her head at her friend, watching her as she collapsed onto the couch.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Baby asked, retaking her seat.  
"Oh Baby, do you really miss him?" Rita asked sympathetically.  
"It's only been two months," she replied, twisting her hands together.  
"Oh Baby, I'm sorry. But, he'll be back before you know it," Rita said.  
"It seems so far away," Baby shrugged. "It's crazy, I'm in a city filled with people and I'm lonely."

Rita jumped up and sat down again beside Baby, wrapping her arms around her.  
"New York can be one of the loneliest places in the world," she said, with her thick Bronx accent. "And, I'm sure Johnny's missing you just as much."  
"I wish he didn't have to go, but I know he had to. We needed to money."  
'Why didn't you ask your parents for help? Or a loan of something?"  
"And tell them that we're living together? I can't. There's no way they'd approve."  
"Why do they have to approve?"  
"Because I care what they think," Baby replied. Rita was silent again.

"Does Johnny know yet?" Rita asked quietly.  
"No," Baby said, unable to look her in the eye.  
"Baby! Why not?"  
"Because I'm scared! I'm scared that he'll be angry, I'm scared that he won't want to know, I'm scared he won't stay and most of all I'm scared he'll stop loving me!"  
"Oh Baby, anyone can see just by lookin' at him how much he loves ya. He won't leave you, or stop loving you anytime soon."  
"That's another reason why I can't go to my parents. How do you think they'd react if I told them I was pregnant?"  
"You gotta tell him," Rita said. "It ain't fair if he don't know."  
"Fine," Baby sighed. "I'll write to him and tell him."

That evening, Baby sat down with a pen and paper, but she couldn't make herself write the letter she'd promised Rita she'd write. What could she put? I'm pregnant, come home. It wasn't fair on Johnny, asking him to drop everything to come back. But it wasn't the kind of news she could put in a letter, she needed to tell him face to face.

XOXOXOX

"Hey Castle, you got mail."

Johnny opened his eyes behind his sunglasses and picked up the letter which had been thrown on his lap. There was only two people who could be writing to him realistically, it was unlikely his father would be writing to him, and Penny was probably too busy on her world tour as the Queen of the Mambo, it would be either Billy or Baby. He glanced at the writing and smiled, recognising Baby's handwriting, then tore the envelope open.

_Dear Johnny,_

_How is the boat? I know you've told me, it's not a boat it's a ship, but I can't help it. It's still a boat to me. I cn't see the difference. I doubt you can either. I miss you, so much. I wish you were here. It's not the same without you. It's like those weeks after last summer when I was at home, waiting to find out if New York had accepted me and we could move in together. _

_I was thinking when you get back, we should tell my parents. I know you hate them not knowing, and to be honest, I hate it too. I don't want them to be disappointed, but I don't want to lie to them either. We can talk about it. Let me know what you think._

_Johnny, I there's something I need to tell you. I promised Rita I would tell you in this letter but it's not the kind of thing you can put in a letter. Don't worry, I'm not sick or hurt or anything. But, if you can, could you come home for a few days? Or even just call me. Just so I can hear your voice._

_I miss you._

_love_

_Baby x_

"When do we get into Miami?" Johnny asked the guy on the next sun lounger.  
"Two days," he replied.

XOXOXOX

It felt like the longest two days of his life. Not to mention that after he got to Miami and left the boat, with the excuse of his father being ill-his father could be dying and he wouldn't want to get home as much as he did right now-he still had to get to New York. There was no way he could pay for a flight so it looked like he was going to get a train.

And getting through New York was no easy feat. During the week traffic was a nightmare. By the time he arrived outside their building, Johnny was nearly bursting with impatience. Baby had said she wasn't sick or hurt or anything, but what couldn't she tell him in a letter? What was so urgent that she had to see or talk to him in person? He ran up the stairs two at a time, knowing it would be quicker than the ancient lift which took forever to creak up the four floors.  
"Baby?" he called, running into the apartment. "Baby you here?"

To begin with she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her again. But then she saw him and realised he really was here, he really had come back for her.  
"Baby what is it?" Johnny asked. She figured there was no point in beating around the bush.  
"I'm pregnant," she said, standing up.

Out of all the possible scenarios which had ran through his head in the past couple of days, this was not one of them. Memories flashed through his brain.

"_Penny just doesn't think."_

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"_She's pregnant."_

"_What's he going to do about it?"_

Johnny was sure Baby had been remembering asking that question a lot lately. Well really, there was only one option. He wasn't Robbie, he didn't want to be anything like Robbie the creep. Slowly, Johnny walked across the room. He put his hand on her stomach, which was beginning to round, then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

**XOXOXOX**

**So what did you think? Anonymous033, this is dedicated to you for giving this story it's first review and for putting up with me even when it takes me forever to e-mail you back! To the rest of you, nice reviews will get you a mention. Nothing like a bit of bribery. :)**

**Christina x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapter's a bit short. I'm jumping on a bit because I want to get to the main part of the story, not get stuck up on this bit. **

**Christina x**

**XOXOXOX  
**

Johnny closed the door behind him, then leaning against it, ran his hands down his face. He was exhausted and felt like shit and the worst part was it would probably be for nothing. He'd finally managed to get a job here in New York, choreographing a new show that was supposed to be opening on Broadway in a few months. But there was no way this show was going to get anywhere. It stank worse than week old socks. At this rate he'd be lucky to get anything for it. But he had to try. With the baby here in just over a month, he would take any job he got as long as it paid.

Forcing himself to move, Johnny walked into the apartment. He stopped and smiled. Baby had fallen asleep on the couch, one arm behind her head, her other hand resting on her stomach. He leaned against the wall and simply watched her for a while, feeling the tension leave him. Even when she was fast asleep Baby could make him feel better.

There was a banging at the door and Johnny turned to answer it quickly before it woke Baby.  
"Castle, phone call," their neighbour from one floor down, Donnie, snapped. With one of the only phones in the building, Donnie was constantly moaning about people wanting him to fetch someone or pass on a message. Johnny followed him downstairs to his apartment. "You and that girl of yours ever gonna get yourselves a phone?" Donnie asked, handing him the receiver.

"Hello?" Johnny said.  
"Took you long enough," his father's voice replied.  
"The phone got cut off, I couldn't afford it," Johnny replied tensely. He always felt like he had to defend himself and his actions to his father. "What do you want dad?"  
"Wanted to know if you were gonna change your mind bout joining the painters union."  
"No," Johnny replied immediately.  
"When are you going to give up this dance crap?"  
"I'm not. Dad, I gotta go."  
"Why?"  
"I gotta go tell my girlfriend I'm back."  
"You got a girl?"  
"Yeah."  
"What's her name? She one of those dancers too?"  
"No, she's at college, was at college. She's taking a break."  
"Why does she need to take a break?"  
"Cause she's pregnant," Johnny snapped.  
"You got a girl knocked up? What you gonna do about it?"  
"I'm going to be the father you weren't," he replied, before slamming down the phone. "Donnie, my dad calls back again, I'm not in," he said.

XOXOXOX

Baby woke, feeling a pain in her stomach. She could see the silhouette of Johnny's back, outlined by the moonlight coming through the gap between the curtains. About ten minutes later, she felt the pain again.  
"Johnny," she whispered, reaching out to shake his shoulder. "Johnny wake up."  
"What is it?" he groaned, rolling over to face her.

"I think the baby's coming," she replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Um, okay, so when I speak about her age, I'm assuming Baby is 17 in the film. Also, I think I'm changing my mind about where this story is going so I'm going to have to go back and take out a line from the prologue. I'm going to publish my original idea under a different name. Sorry guys, but I'm highly indecisive. This way I don't have to decide! Hehe! (Well considering it took me twenty minutes to decide if I was going into work today and I haven't been to school since Monday!)**

**As promised, thanks to xfindforever for the review. I'm off school full of the most dreadful cold ever so reviews will make me feel better. (I hope)**

**Christina x**

Baby gripped Johnny's hand tightly. He was trying to appear calm, but inside, he was anything but. He had no idea what he was doing. Well, it wasn't like he'd been in this situation before. The closest he'd been to this was after Penny's abortion, which in reality was at the opposite end of the scale.  
"It's going to be okay Baby," he said, squeezing her hand, before realising how dumb that sounded.

"Okay Ms Houseman, you're nearly there," the doctor said. "Just one more push."_  
You've been saying that for the last half an hour!_ Baby thought. She felt totally exhausted.  
"Johnny..." she whispered.  
"Come on Baby, you're doing great," he said. "You can do it."

Moments later and the room was filled by crying.  
"Comgratulations," the doctor smiled. "It's a girl."  
"A girl?" Baby repeated. "We've got a baby girl Johnny."  
Johnny felt speechless. He was a father. He had a daughter. He watched as the doctor handed Baby a tiny bundle wrapped in a white blanket. Then Baby shifted and he saw her for the first time. His daughter. To his surprise, he felt his throat constrict and tears prick at the corner of his eyes.  
"Hey princess," he whispered, reaching out and rubbing her cheek carefully with his finger. Baby smiled at him. "Well we can't call her baby," he said.  
"Guess not," she replied. Baby traced her daughter's face with her finger, then took one of her tiny hands, running her finger over it, then doing the same with one of her feet. "She's perfect. Totally and utterly perfect."  
"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "Yeah she is."

They sat silently watching their daughter, watching her feed, then fall asleep again in Baby's arms, until a nurse knocked on the door.  
"Excuse me Ms Houseman, but I need a name for the birth certificate," she said. Baby glanced at Johnny and he nodded.  
"Stephanie," she replied. "Stephanie Castle."

"You take her for a while," Baby said eventually. Johnny both wanted to and didn't want to at the same time. Although he would never admit it, he was terrified of doing something wrong. It wasn't like dancing where you could just redo the step. If you made a mistake, you had to live with it forever. The idea of this tiny, fragile human being who was totally dependent on him was scary. But he still wanted more than anything to hold his daughter for the first time. So he nodded, practically holding his breath as Baby lifted Stephanie into his arms. She began to grizzle slightly, upset at being moved.  
"Hey, hey princess," he said soothingly, jiggling her in his arms until she quietened down again. "Hey Steffi." He rubbed her stomach with his finger and she squirmed, opening her mouth before settling down again with a small smile on her face, curling one tiny hand around her daddy's finger. Johnny smiled, really fighting now to keep his tears back. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world," he told her. "But don't tell mommy I said that."

Baby laughed, shuffling closer and slipping her arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his cheek. Johnny turned to smile up at her, before capturing her lips with his. Stephanie squirmed in his arms.  
"Someone doesn't like it when she's not the center of attention," Johnny joked.  
"She's a daddy's girl already," Baby said, resting her chin on his shoulder. She loved watching Johnny with their daughter already. She could tell he was scared, but it was obvious that he was a natural. She was scared too. At eighteen she was a mother, an unmarried mother. Things were always going to be difficult. Especially with her parents. Baby doubted she'd ever be able to come to terms with the distance she'd driven between herself and them. But with discovering she was pregnant, waiting for Johnny to come home and then just trying to stay healthy for their baby while trying to stay on top of her school work so she could go back next year. She wanted to introduce her parents to their new grandchild, especially her father, but she was so scared of how they would react. She didn't want to keep lying, but she didn't know how to tell them. They disliked Johnny already, thought he was too old for her and simply a summer crush. That was why she'd never admitted they were living together, although Johnny had begged her to. But right now, she didn't want to worry about any of that. Right now all she wanted to concentrate on was Johnny and their beautiful baby daughter.

XOXOXOX

"Welcome home princess," Johnny said as Baby carried Stephanie into their apartment.  
"What do you think?" Baby asked, sitting her daughter up carefully in her arms, making sure to support her head. Stephanie blink a few times before leaning her head on her mother's shoulder and falling asleep, her hand curling into Baby's shirt. "I think she's unimpressed," Baby said. Johnny laughed, crossing the room to kiss her and Stephanie.  
"Want me to put her down?" he asked, noticing Baby stifle a yawn.  
"Sure," she replied, untangling Stephanie's hand. "Rita'll be over later to see her."  
"Surprised she wasn't here to greet us," he said, taking his daughter. Baby laughed. "Go sleep for a while."

"Right Miss Steffi," Johnny said once Baby had gone through to their room. He sat down on the couch, Stephanie holding onto his shirt like she had Baby's. He ran his hand through Stephanie's hair, which was already growing in despite only being a week old. It was thick and dark brown. "Looks like your gonna have hair like your mom," he said, fingering a small curl.

When Baby woke, she glanced at the clock and realised Johnny had let her sleep for over an hour. She sat up, ran her hands through her hair to put it in place, then realised that Stephanie wasn't in her cot. Frowning, she went through to the living room to see where Johnny was. Baby stopped, smiling. Johnny was sitting on the couh, asleep, still holding onto Stephanie carefully. Quickly, she found their battered old camera and snapped a picture, before shaking his shoulder gently.  
"I thought you were going to put her down," she teased as his eyes flickered open.  
"Well, I was..." he smiled guiltily. Baby laughed, taking Stephanie to feed her.

Someone hammered on the door. It was far too heavy handed to be Rita, besides which, half the time Rita simply walked in.  
"I'll get it," Johnny said.  
"Phone," Donnie snapped.  
"Who for?" Johnny asked.  
"Dunno, just asked to speak to someone from your apartment number," Donnie replied, walking back downstairs. Johnny and Baby glanced at each other.  
"I can go if you want," she said.  
"No, you're feeding Steffi, I'll go," he said, before running after Donnie downstairs.

"Hello?" Johnny said picking up the phone.  
"Who is this?" a sickeningly familiar voice asked. _Oh shit_. Baby's father.  
"Dr Houseman, it's Johnny Castle," he admitted. Silence.  
"Johnny. You visiting Baby?"  
"No, not exactly... D'you want me to get Baby for you?"  
"I think you should."

Johnny placed the phone on the table again, swearing quietly.  
"Donnie, next time, make sure you get a name," he said.  
"What, you want me to ask every mug who calls for you two who they are?"  
"No, who they want to take to."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Baby asked immediately. She could tell by Johnny's face that something was up.  
"It's your father. He wants to talk to you," he replied. The colour drained from her face. She handed Stephanie to Johnny and went downstairs. Hesitating for a moment, she put the phone to her ear.  
"Hi daddy," she said quietly.  
"Is there something you need to tell me Baby?"  
"I'm living with Johnny," she admitted. "I have been for over a year."  
"Is that why you chose to go to New York?"  
"Yes. Daddy I'm sorry for lying to you. Johnny told me to tell you and I wanted to but I was scared-"  
"Is this why we haven't seen you for months and you barely call us?"  
"I didn't want to lie," she whispered.

Feeling close to tears, Baby made her way slowly upstairs again. How could everything be so right but so wrong at the same time? At times she felt so like a child, except she wasn't a child, she _had_ a child now. She stopped outside the door of the apartment, hearing something. She smiled, realising Johnny was singing to Stephanie. Pushing the door open slightly, she watched him as he held Stephanie, patting her back for wind, doing cha cha steps around the room.  
"Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman, the kind I like to meet, pretty woman, I don't believe you, you're not the truth, no one could look as good as you." He turned so he was facing the door, saw Baby and froze guiltily. She simply laughed.


End file.
